gtafandomcom-20200222-history
PCJ 600
.]] The PCJ-600 is a sports bike which appears in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV The PCJ-600's name is rendered PCJ 600 (without a dash) in GTA Vice City and GTA IV. In GTA IV, the PCJ 600 is manufactured by Shitzu. Description GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories The PCJ 600 between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories is loosely resembles a Suzuki GSX600F Katana. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the bike receives a facelift that provides the vehicle with a more modernized appearance; it is worth noting, however, that the bike is depicted in its original form in earlier pre-release screenshots of the game. Excluding the GTA San Andreas rendition, the PCJ 600 is the fastest bike; in Vice City and Vice City Stories, it tied with the Angel. Overall performance is exceptional, except in handling — high-speed impacts often result in being thrown from the bike, resulting in injury. In GTA San Andreas, the PCJ-600 is no longer the fastest bike, outpaced by the NRG-500 and FCR-900. GTA IV In GTA IV the PCJ 600 is designed as a streetfighter that strongly resembles a Triumph Speed Triple with elements of a Ducati Monster S4R. The color is either solid or split between the body and frame. In GTA IV, the PCJ 600 is the second-fastest bike (after the NRG 900), but has superior handling this makes it easier to corner at high speeds where as on the NRG 900 you would have to slow down. Due to the time it takes an NRG 900 to attain its top speed, the PCJ can outrun the NRG in a Race if the PCJ rider leans forward. Both bikes have the same 0-60mph time of 4.4 seconds. The PCJ 600 appears to be powered by a 3 cylinder engine, possibly 600cc (hence the '600' in the name). The Bike has a very unique high-pitched whale that quickly distinguishes it from other bikes. Variants with unique colors " in GTA Vice City.]] ;Silver PCJ 600 In the beginning of the mission Autocide, in GTA Vice City, the player is given a unique PCJ-600 along with a Micro-SMG, and a Sniper Rifle for his task of eliminating members of a European Gang whom were setting up a heist at a bank in Vice City. The PCJ-600 has a unique silver paintjob, but still maintains the same performance of the regular PCJ-600. Following the completion of failure or the mission the player can store it in a garage to keep it. ;Red and gold PCJ 600 In GTA IV, a unique red and gold PCJ 600 can be acquired during "I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle", when the player uses it to kill Frank Garone in a chase. Regardless of whether or not the player fails or passes the mission, the player may store the bike after the mission is over. It can also be found commonly on the streets if the player drives a normal PCJ 600. Trivia *During development of GTA LCS, there was to be a golden PCJ-600. This PCJ also seemed to be the GTA: VC/VCS version. *In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the PCJ 600 are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. Locations GTA Vice City *As explained eariler, you will be given a uniquely silver PCJ-600 in the mission Autocide for Mr Black *North of the VCPD headquarters in Ocean Beach at the base of a tall white building, activates the side mission PCJ Playground. *Behind the glass window of Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium in Downtown. *Under a blue building north of the Pay 'n' Spray in Washington Beach. *At the Ocean Bay Marina in Washington Beach. GTA San Andreas *Beside the water tanker at Verdant Meadows, Bone County. *Commonly spawning around the state of San Andreas GTA Liberty City Stories *Outside Salvatore's mansion in the edge of Saint Mark's, Portland Island. This vehicle is uniquely jet black. *In a small alley just south of the Portland safehouse from GTA III. *In the parking lot behind the Staunton Island safehouse in Newport. *Spawns with the V8 Ghost at the players Staunton Island Safehouse after completing the Car-azy Car Give Away. *In the parking lot in front of the fire truck in Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale GTA Vice City Stories *One, under the bridge to Prawn Island by Vice Point Mall, activates the side mission Playground on the Point. *Next to a building by the Vice Point Mall. *Parked by the Links View Apartment. *Parked near the Downtown police station, activates the Playground on the Park side mission. *Parked in a small parking lot westward of fire station in Downtown *Parked in the front yard of a house north of Diaz's Mansion. *Parked near the first safehouse, begins side mission Playground on the Docks. (PS2 exclusive) GTA IV * Used in several missions. * Found easily in Alderney, specifically Alderney City. * May spawn by walking around Star Junction, Algonquin, Liberty City. * Spawns more when in a Sabre GT. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes